Fresh Start Old Flame
by Fluentpen
Summary: 2 years after Marissa broke Alex's heart. Alex has gotten her life together, and is now attending the university of California. Over the past two years her career has sky rocketed but her personal life has plummeted. Will Alex finally put away her player ways, and finally let someone fill the void that Marissa left oh so long ago? what will happen if Marissa shows back up?


It has been 2 year since everything went down with Marissa. As I walked away from the girl who I loved that night, I vowed to never fall for another girl again. She was my one and only, my chance at happiness and she threw it all away.

Since then I have tried to get my professional life together. I took some classes and got my GED, became the general manager at a local bar, was enrolled in university of Sicotte, but recently got accepted to the university of California.

My personal life on the other hand is a different story. I have been going to clubs and parties every night of the week, can not even tell you the last time I spent an entire day sober. Sure there have been girls, here and there but nothing ever serious, just used them and then moved on, no one could compare to Marissa.

This is a fresh start; tomorrow will begin a new adventure for me.

**8 am.**

I have 3 hrs. until I am suppose to meet up with my friend Jake. I finish packing up my apt, hand in the keys, with half an hour left; I decide to take a stroll around campus.

"ALEX! Hey, over here!" I turn around and see Jake talking with a group of girls.

"Hey Jake!" I said greeting him with our normal hug

"Hey I want to introduce to you to the girls varsity soccer team. Soccer team Alex, Alex the lovely soccer team."

I flashed my signature smirk and listened as they all told me their names, which I would soon forget "It is very nice to meet all of you beautiful ladies"

A group of guys come running towards us, "Hey Jake, coach needs to talk to you about tryouts tomorrow, asap"

He looked over to me with that look I know all so well, "Sorry Alex, maybe I can show you around tomorrow…."

"Oh we can show her around!" one of the girl players said cutting in

"Well there ya go! I am sure these ladies will take well care of you!" he said winking, starting to walk away. He turned back around "Alex! Behave yourself!"

"Ha you know I never do!" and with that he left me.

"So Alex," A tall brunette wrapped her arm around mine, and started leading me, as the rest of the girls followed close behind "what do you think of our campus so far?"

"Well" I said obviously checking all the girls out "it definitely has great scenery " all the girls chuckled behind me.

We stopped at a nearby sorority house where most of the girls walked into the house. The brunette that I was a locked arm with stood in front of me, "tonight, 11pm, the palace, everyone is going to be there. Can't wait to see you" she kissed me and then walked inside.

"Well I think I am gonna like this place." I walked back to my dorm. The campus actually was pretty, and there were large amounts of beautiful girls.

I went back to my room and began unpacking all of my stuff, it was pretty spacious good thing I upgraded, I saw the smaller rooms and they are tiny! I actually have my own room, but I do have to share a common bathroom, kitchen and the living room. I hear someone walk through the door and head into the other room. Guess my roommates here. I finish setting up my room, and get dressed for tonight. I am not really sure what is going to happen tonight, so I throw on my tight leather jeans, a fitted tank, I put my vans on and top the outfit off with my flat bill and head out.

About 20 minutes later I pull into the parking lot for the palace, I checked my phone it was nearly 1230, I never show up to a party on time. I park my motorcycle and head inside.

"Hey Alex!""Alex hey," "alex," as I walk through the crowd, I am greeted by several girls as I head to the bar..

"Hey there, looks like you are the new hot shot everyone has been talking about, Alex" the bartender says winking at me.

"Well I mean have you looked at me! Can I just get a budlight,"

"Oh noo, watch out, we got a cocky one on our hands!" I laughed at her, and was able to get a good look at her as she grabbed my drink and checked in with the other customers. She was tall, only a little shorter than I was, had green eyes, light brown hair. She was wearing skinny blue jeans, and a fitted ACDC shirt. She was pretty hot.

"Hey what's your name?" I said slightly leaning over the bar, catching her attention.

"That is gonna cost ya!"

"Well seeing as you already know my name, it is only fair that I know yours, you know play the game fair here"

"Problem is, I never said I played the game fair"

This girl was good. "Well then I guess,"

"Alex! Hey when did you get here sexy!" I was interrupted before I could finish, but I kept eye contact with this bartender.

"Hey, uhh, ..um"

"Megan, come over here, the team has their own booth"

"Well ma lady, looks like I have to go, but don't think this conversation is over, I will be back!" I directed towards the bartender as I was pulled away.

I was pulled into a booth, where I saw many of the other soccer players I had met earlier. We had small conversations, mostly them eyeballing me and asking me lots of questions. This has got to be the first time, I have considered an 11 way an option, the way they are all looking at me. Suddenly someone is straddling my lap.

"ALEX!" I look up to see who it is

"SUMMER!" I pulled her into a tight embrace.

Even though it has been two years, summer kept in contact with me and has always been a good friend, despite what happened, she has helped me when I have been in some dark places.

"What are you doing here summer?"

I can feel all the girls at the table staring at this girl, who is sitting in my lap "This is my last night in town, was visiting some old friends that go here"

"Man I wish we could have hung out, while you were here"

"I am sure you will find lots of company here!" she said eyeing all the girls at the table "As I'm sure you all have realized this is THE Alex Kelly, I told you all about!"

"You, it was you, I was wondering how all these people knew my name." I said finally connecting all the dots "Wait…what did you tell them?" I curiously asked.

"What's not to tell? You are mysterious, you are fucking hot, you can make a soccer game look like a model shoot, you know your way expertly around the bed, and I once heard you were a pretty good dancer, that I am going to find out right now!" she jumped off my lap, only to pull me onto the dance floor.

Once we got out there, we easily found the rhythm like old times.

"I think every girl in this room is jealous of me" summer said into my ear, as the music slowed down a bit.

"Its like what you said, I am irresistible!" we both laughed, and I shakily asked the question I had been thinking about the moment I saw summer.

"Don't worry lex, she's not here"

"Oh, uhh.. I don't know what." she looked at me straight in the eyes, there was no point in lying, "How is she?"

"She is doing good, I think life will finally throw some good stuff her way, she's getting herself straight, and well trying."

"That's good.." I responded my head going into another time and place, with a different brunette.

"Look Alex, you need to stop playing around with all these girls, and find someone who actually makes you happy, …for more than one night."

I sighed and pulled her into a tight embrace, "I know sum, I know,"

"You will find someone, you are an amazing girl, I meant everything I said at that table you are incredible, and it is time to start showing people all of you not just body."

"Thanks sum, you're a good friend"

"I know, aren't I so incredible! Too bad I like men, or we would be perfect for each other!" we both laughed, and I walked summer out to her car, we said our goodbyes and with that she left.


End file.
